


Breakfast at Derek's

by RagingMuppet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingMuppet/pseuds/RagingMuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sharing important information with Derek and Stiles gets hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Derek's

Stiles sprung into Derek's house, intent on sharing the new information he'd found, but as soon as he stumbled through the door his mind went blank.

Derek was standing shirtless in the kitchen. 

The lower part of his body was concealed behind the counter, and Stiles couldn't help but wonder what delicious stuff might be hidden from view in the kitchen.

"Do you want to taste my bratwurst?" Derek asked in a low voice, as he noticed Stiles intrusion. 

Stiles could only nod but made no move. 

Some drool ran down his chin and he quickly wiped it away, just as Derek started walking toward him. 

Stopping in front of Stiles he held his bratwurst in front of Stiles' face until he opened his mouth and slid it in. 

Stiles moaned at the flavor and tried to take it as far as he could, swirling his tongue around it before biting down on it. 

Derek yelped and retracted his hand.

"Are you trying to eat my fingers, too?" Stiles smirked as much as he could around the mouthful of sausage.

"Your bratwursts are the best," he mumbled over his chewing, before taking the last part of the bratwurst from Derek's hand and popping it into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> MOHAHAHAHAHA!! We didn't even need the story generator this time WINKWINK


End file.
